


Addicted

by FreakishlyObsessed



Category: Supernatural, destiel - Fandom
Genre: Blow Job, Dean - Freeform, Dean Winchester - Freeform, Dom and Sub, Domination, Eating out, F/M, Hair Pulling, Light BDSM, Light Bondage, Oneshot, Sex, Smut, Supernatural - Freeform, dean and reader, deanxreader, tied down
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-27
Updated: 2016-01-27
Packaged: 2018-05-16 15:58:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,560
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5831740
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FreakishlyObsessed/pseuds/FreakishlyObsessed
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean Winchester is a drug, and you're happily addicted. He is sweeter then any candy you have ever had, and he slides down your throat with so much ease it's almost unbelievable. You were sitting at a bar the night your addiction began, hoping to just get some quality time with a glass of wine and the fries you had ordered.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Addicted

Dean Winchester is one of the most handsome men you have ever seen. Scratch that, he IS the most handsome man you've ever seen. And He is even more handsome when his running his hands along your body as thrusts into you. You never realized just how addictive sex could be. You never thought about how you could get so easily hooked on a person, how you could crave their body every second of every day. Dean Winchester is a drug, and you're happily addicted. He is sweeter then any candy you have ever had, and he slides down your throat with so much ease it's almost unbelievable. You were sitting at a bar the night your addiction began, hoping to just get some quality time with a glass of wine and the fries you had ordered. 

“Hey,” 

“I just want to eat my fries dude.” You spoke before looking and instantly regretted it. As you looked up to the voice you were met with amazing green eyes and a strikingly beautiful face. You instinctively sucked in a breath as you looked him up and down quickly.

“But I suppose I could share.” Your voice was laced with desire and you knew he could tell. He happily sat down across from you and enjoyed a few fries. 

“I'm Dean.” He reached for your hand. You replied with your name and a smile.

You talked for an hour before his hand slid onto your knee under the table. He licked his lip as he asked if you wanted to get out of there. You have never left a place so quick.

You finally got to his dingy motel room and you were on each other before the door was even closed. He pinned you against the wall as he latched onto your lips. You slid your hands under his shirt but he quickly used his hand to remove yours and pin them above your head. You bit Deans bottom lip, causing him to grunt into your mouth. With his free hand he slid under your shirt and cupped your breast. Moans fell from your mouth as you felt yourself getting wet. 

With his thumb and index finger he pinched your nipple, smiling as you gasped. He started to move his kisses down your neck before sucking lightly. Your legs began to tremble and you tried to move your hands but he just put more pressure on them before grinding his hips onto yours. His hard cock rubbing you through your layers only made you wetter. 

“Be a good girl Y/N and try not to moan.” Dean said in a deep husky voice as he rolled his hips more and more against you. You had to bite your lip to avoid making any sounds as he moved and played with your breast. 

“Take your shirt off.” He said quickly as he released your hands. Without hesitation you threw your shirt onto the floor and pressed yourself against him. Dean slammed his mouth against yours, tongues colliding as he ran his hands up your back, one grabbing at your hair and tugging.

“Ah God damn.” You moaned out. Dean quickly moved his left hand around to your front and slid into your pants.

“What did I say about making noise?” Dean asked as he rubbed your clit and took another tug at your hair. You sucked in a breath to try and avoid any further noises. As he rubbed faster and harder you quickly became soaked. 

“I'm close...” You breathed out as you scratched at his back. He quickened his pace and right before your climax he stopped. You looked at him pleadingly as he removed his hands and walked towards the bed.

“You can only cum when I tell you too. Understand, Y/N?” He smirked as he took his fingers that were wet with your cum and sucked on them. God what a turn on this was. 

You nodded as you tried to even your breathing.

“Take off the rest of your clothes then come over here and suck me off.” Dean spoke as he slowly removed his jeans and pulled down his boxers. His cock sprung up as his boxers fell to the ground. You licked your lips at the sight of his dick, hard and dripping with pre-cum. You quickly removed the rest of your clothes and walked over to him. You slowly got down onto your knees and were now face to face with his thick member. You wrapped your hand around his cock and slowly slid your tongue along the slit. His hand found his way into your hair again and pulled as you slowly took him all in. You began to suck and bob, stopping to suck and lick at his tip every few moments. Your left hand slid up his leg and cupped his balls. He threw his head back as you began pumping his cock and sucking his balls.

“Damn Y/N.” He moaned out. You smiled slightly and began to suck his cock again, tongue tracing the underside of his penis. 

“Touch yourself as you suck me.” Dean said between breaths. You removed your hand from his balls and made your way between your own legs, finding your clit you began to rub yourself as you sucked Dean off. It was taking all your effort not to moan, you hummed slightly against his cock as you quickened your pace on your clit. 

“Oh fuck!” Dean called out as he came into your mouth. You swallowed him in one shot as you held back your own orgasm. Your clit was throbbing with need and your legs felt weak, but you obeyed him and held it in.

“Bed. Now.” Dean said hungrily. You got up and went over to the bed and got on your back. He crawled over you, kissing your thighs and using his left hand to play with your left breast. His kisses trailed up your inner thigh before landing on your clit. He began sucking lightly. You arched your back beneath him as your eyes fell shut and hands reached into his hair. He began licking up and down your vagina, he slid his tongue inside of you as you bit your lip to hold back another moan. He looked up at you with such intense eyes that you felt yourself tremble. He did one last hard suck on your clit before bringing his face to yours. He bit at your lower lip and you began making out again. Without noticing, he reached his hand into the night table drawer and removed a tie.

“I'm going to tie your hands against the bed frame, okay Y/N?” You nodded and he did as he said. After you were securely tied to the headboard he traced kisses from your lips, to your neck, and down to your stomach. 

He repositioned himself so his cock was pressed on your clit. He rolled his hips a few times before sliding easily into you.

“Damn, Y/N, you're so wet. You want to be fucked so bad don't you?” He asked huskily as he began his thrusts.   
“Ah, y-yes!” you called out as you felt the tension in you rise. He bit his lip and used his left hand to start rubbing at your clit again.

“You can make sounds now. Be as loud as you can, Y/N. It makes me so fucking hard.” You began moaning, gasping and calling out his name the second he said you could. He began to thrust faster and faster, sliding against your G spot. 

“Are you close Y/N? I feel you getting tighter. Damn you must have so much tension built up. You must just want to scream and cum as hard as you can don't you? Do you want to cum, Y/N?” His words were sending you overboard. You arched your back and pulled against your restraints.

“Good girl. Hold it in. Just a little bit longer, then you can cum as many times as you want, as hard as you want.” You were moaning uncontrollably now and felt like you might explode from the built up tension. He thrust harder and harder, and he rubbed your clit faster and faster. Dean leaned down so his mouth was against your ear.

“Cum for me, Y/N. I want to hear you scream my name as you cum.” He whispered. 

“Dean!” You called out as you let yourself release. The orgasm ripping through you like a tidal wave of pleasure. You kept moaning and gasping as it continued, this was the best orgasm you have ever had and you just kept calling out Deans name. He came not long after you, grunting and moaning into the pillow as he came. 

As you both came down from your orgasmic high he untied you and pulled you against him so you were cuddling on the bed, hot sweaty bodies sticking together.

“That was the best sex I have ever had.” You breathed out after you caught your breath. Dean laughed softly as he traced his fingers along your side.

“So I'm guessing you would be down for a round two?” He asked with a smirk and you were on top of him the second the words fell from his mouth, and with that, your addiction began.

**Author's Note:**

> this is my first ever fanfic that involves a reader! Hope the sumt was decent! Please leave any suggestions, comments, or concerns!


End file.
